Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical imaging lens, and more particularly to a miniaturized five-piece optical imaging lens applicable to electronic products.
Related Prior Art
Currently, small imaging lens with high image quality has become the standard equipment for mobile devices. In addition, as the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of image sensors to be reduced and compact, there's an increasing demand for imaging lens featuring finer resolution and better image quality.
A conventional imaging lens used in mobile devices, such as, mobile phone, tablet computer and other wearable electronic devices, usually consists of three to four lens elements: such as the imaging lenses described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,564,635 and 7,920,340, which cannot obtain better image quality. The imaging lenses consisting of five lens elements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,605,368, 8,649,113 and TW Appl. Nos. 102137030 and 102121155 have better image quality, however, the sensitivity problem during manufacturing and assembling processes is often existed while having a large aperture value, increasing the production cost. Or the peripheral image quality will be reduced while reducing the assembly tolerance, causing the peripheral imaging vague or deformed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.